Sweetheart
by Cerulean.Phoenix7
Summary: Chocolate can be a rather sweet gift, particularly into the hands of sinners.


Sweetheart

**A/N:** Valentine's fic not related to the Valentine's challenge. This is definitely set in season three and after Friday's episode I figured that now would be a good time for some light P/O. This is for wjobsessed, who suggested that I write a Valentine's fic :)

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Fringe? No, not in this reality of any of the other thousands that are out there. But if there was one where Fringe had not been created, then I assure you I would own it.

It took her more than half an hour to decide on the degree of absurdity that she would receive a package on that day; Valentine's Day. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the token, but the fact that there was no address bothered her slightly.

Olivia Dunham didn't like to be bothered.

She'd called Peter and there had been no answer, then she'd called the lab and been met with some droning cacophony of screeching that completely drowned out Astrid's voice.

So it was with some very tentative hands that she opened the package, carefully peeling away the brown paper and the thick corrugated flaps of the box beneath it. There was a deep red box inside it.

If that wasn't cliché enough, the box was heart shaped.

She mulled over closing the box again, but curiosity urged her onward. She picked up the festive box and set it on the table before opening it.

She was hardly surprised that there were chocolates inside.

She was surprised however, to discover that they were in the shape of lilies. She sometimes had a bouquet of them on her table, a plain white.

Could it be so coincidental that the treats also happened to be made of white chocolate?

But how would one know that unless they had been to her apartment?

A smile curved over her lips as she realised the one person who would surely know such a fact.

Peter.

He had been to her apartment on a few occasions and though the gift itself was slightly on the edge of corny, she would give him points for creativity.

But the notion of those factors was overshadowed by how simply delectable the treats appeared; the way the chocolate smoothly curved and dipped into the shapes of petals and the slight gleam of temptation that they held. She licked her lips at the sight.

If it wasn't for the lack of an address she would have eagerly indulged herself.

She was never one to ignore her suspicions; and it was that notion that inspired her to pick up her keys and take those sinfully enticing treats with her.

They had been working on a case as of late and if Peter were anywhere, it would be the lab.

But what else she would find there she had no idea.

She discovered what a mistake it was to place the chocolates on the front seat of her car ten minutes into her drive. The box almost seemed to whisper to her, the crimson ribbon cleaving its surface in half to form a rather uneven and strange mouth.

But the voice she heard was Peter's, whispers of tenderness and spouts of affection. It was enough that he had the audacity to send her something, but she was willing to forgive it for the sake of reconciliation.

She was ten minutes from the lab when she ate a chocolate, the temptation finally threw her and she bit into one of the sugary morsels.

It was like she had tasted the raw ecstasy of heaven in a single instant. The sensation was so powerful that when she looked back at the road she had to quickly re-adjust her car to prevent an imminent collision with a stop sign.

She placed the half eaten chocolate back in the package as she pulled into the parking lot outside Harvard.

A few minutes later she was inside the lab trying to find Peter in the chaos of pink confetti and red streamers as Gene mooed in protest to her newly coloured coat; a rather profound shade of pink.

She found him seated at a lab bench, with his own heart-shaped box nearby. He had a charming smile on his face. His button-up shirt had one button undone at the collar.

For some reason she wished that it was more than one.

"Do you have some secret admirer I don't know about or could you simply not resist some chocolate for yourself?" She asked playfully, seating herself next to him as he cocked an eyebrow.

When he gave no response she filled the void with her own, "I got the gift you sent me, and I'll admit I wasn't expecting it but you have one hell of a taste in chocolate."

"Olivia I didn't get you any chocolates."

A second treat was halfway to her mouth, her lips already parted slightly when she froze. He didn't get her the chocolates.

Then who the hell did?

Before she made any response Astrid told her that she had some new findings that she put on her desk and Olivia eagerly sauntered for her office while trying to hide the prominent blush of embarrassment that was creeping over her face.

She got to her office but found no papers, so instead she leaned over her desk and let out a heavy sigh.

Peter walked in a moment later, a half eaten chocolate in his left hand.

"You know these are some damn good chocolates... almost as good as the ones that I had delivered to me this morning in an unmarked box."

She frowned slightly, "Peter, what if those are poisoned?"

He shrugged, "I already ate one of mine, and from the looks of the treats in this box so did you. I don't know about you but I don't feel any sudden bouts of imminent doom approaching."

She chuckled at his answer and motioned for him to come in. He shut the door behind him and set the chocolates on her desk before finishing off the one he was eating.

The way his lips curved over the smooth surface of the chocolate made her heart flutter.

When he'd finished off the treat she realised how close their faces were, mere breaths away from a contact she'd thought was lost and on the border of forbidden now.

But he didn't back away.

And she had no intention of doing so either.

Outside, Walter looked over from his festive decorating to Olivia's office, where he could see two silhouettes. One appeared to be munching on the chocolates he'd seen them both bring into the lab.

_If only they knew that I put an aphrodisiac in those_ _chocolates_, he thought with a smirk.

**Review and maybe a Peter will show up at you door with some rather special chocolates ;)**


End file.
